firefandomcom-20200223-history
Detroit Fire Department
History The Detroit Fire Department (DFD) is the paid, professional fire department that provides fire protection and emergency medical services to the city of Detroit, Michigan, United States. The DFD currently operates 59 fire companies out of 43 Fire Stations, located throughout the city, with a total sworn personnel complement of 830 firefighters in all ranks. The Detroit Fire Department is currently divided in 10 divisions of Operations: Administration Division, Apparatus Division, Communications Division, Community Relations Division, Emergency Medical Services(EMS) Division, Firefighting/Fire Suppression Division, Fire Marshal Division, Medical Division, Research and Development Division, and the Training Academy Division 'Apparatus Roster' '1st Battalion' Fire Headquarters - 1301 3rd St. : Car 203 - (559) - Ford Expedition Engine 1 - 111 West Montcalm St. Built 1926 :Engine 1 (258) - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) Ladder 20 / Squad 2 / Medic 6 - 433 Alexandrine St. Built 1909 :Ladder 20 - :Squad 2 (402) - 2004 Spartan/SVI :Medic 6 - Engine 9 / Ladder 6 / Medic 21 - 3737 E. Lafayette St. Built 1970 :Engine 9 (477) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 6 '(245) - 1999 Sutphen Platform (1500/95' MM) :'Medic 21 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton Medic 8 / Chief 1 / TAC 2 / Haz-Mat 1 / DFD Apparatus Division - 3050 Russell St. Built 1956 :Medic 8 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton : Chief 1 (573) - 2008 Ford Expedition : TAC 2 (558) - 2008 Ford F550/Pierce : Haz-Mat 1 (483) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer :Decon Unit (393) - Ford F750 / 2000 Advanced Containment Systems, Inc. decon trailer :Technical Rescue Unit (395) - 200? Dodge Ram with trailer :Mobile Command Unit (557) - 2008 Pierce Saber :Repair Van (501) - 2006 Freightliner/Utilimaster :Wrecker - 2001 Chevrolet C6500/Jerr-Dan '2nd Battalion' Engine 34 - 6535 Livernois Ave. Built 1918 :Engine 34 (529) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) Engine 42 / Ladder 21 / Medic 2 - 6324 W. Chicago St. Built 1921 :Engine 42 (256) - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) :Ladder 21 (289) - 2001 American LaFrance/LTI Tractor Drawn Aerial (60/300/100') :Medic 2 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton Engine 55 / Ladder 27 / Medic 5 / Chief 2 - 18140 Joy Rd. Built 1927 :Engine 55 (523) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 27 (383) - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) :Medic 5 - :Chief 2 - Engine 57 - 13690 Burt Rd. Built 1927 :Engine 57 (531) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) Ladder 22 - 6830 McGraw St. Built 1922 :Ladder 22 - '4th Battalion' Engine 30 / Medic 3 - 16543 Meyers Rd. Built 1951 :Engine 30 (372) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Medic 3 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton Engine 53 / Ladder 25 - 15217 Greenfield Rd. Built 1926 :Engine 53 (255) - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) :Ladder 25 (295) - 2001 Pierce/LTI Tractor Drawn Aerial (?/?/100') Engine 54 / Ladder 26 - 16825 Trinity St. Built 1938 :Engine 54 (530) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 26 (556) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) : Medic 4 -''' : 'Medic 22 -' Engine 59 / Squad 1 / Medic 17 / Chief 4 - 17800 Curtis St. Built 1930 :'''Engine 59 (376) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Squad 1 (398) - 2004 Spartan/SVI :Medic 17 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton :Chief 4 - '5th Battalion' Engine 17 / Ladder 7 / Chief 5 - 6100 2nd Ave. Built 1922 :Engine 17 (521) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 7 (392) - 2003 Sutphen Platform (1500/95' MM) :Chief 5 (563) - 2008 Ford Expedition Ladder 28 - 10325 Linwood Ave. Built 1926 :Ladder 28 (553) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) Squad 4 - 1697 W. Grand Ave. Built 1909 :Squad 4 (400) - 2004 Spartan/SVI Engine 35 / Medic 20 / Medic 23 - 111 Kenilworth St. Built 1899 :Engine 35 - :Medic 20 - :Medic 23 - Engine 39 / Medic 1 - 8700 14th St. Built 1983 :Engine 39 (524) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Medic 1 - '6th Battalion' Squad 3 - 1818 E. Grand Blvd. Built 1899 :Squad 3 (401) - 2004 Spartan/SVI Ladder 14 / Medic 12 - 2200 Crane St. Built 1901 :Ladder 14 (554) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) : Medic 12 - ' Engine 32 / Chief 6 - 11740 E. Jefferson Ave. Built 1909 :'Engine 32 - :Chief 6 (564) - 2008 Ford Expedition Engine 41 / Medic 14 - 5000 Rohns St. Built 1916 :Engine 41 (526) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Medic 14 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton Ladder 19 - 10700 Shoemaker St. Built 1921 :Ladder 19 (482) - 2005 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) '7th Battalion' Medic 7 - 2775 W. Warren Ave. Built 1948 :Medic 7 - Engine 27 / Ladder 8 / Chief 7 / Medic 9 / Medic 19 - 4700 W. Fort St. Built 2006 :Engine 27 - :Ladder 8 - :Chief 7 - 2008 Ford Expedition : Medic 9 - ' : '''Medic 19 - '''2013 International TerraStar / Horton Engine 29 - 7600 W. Jefferson Ave. Built 1907 :'Engine 29 (522) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) Engine 33 / Ladder 13 - 1041 Lawndale St. Built 1912 :Engine 33 (248) - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) :Ladder 13 - Engine 48 / Medic 11 - 2300 S. Fort St. Built 1980 :Engine 48 (359) - 2002 Pierce Dash (1500/400/75' RM) :Medic 11 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton Fireboat 1 - Foot of 24th St. Built 1930 :Fireboat 1 '(547) - ''Curtis Randolph (Built 1979 by Peterson Builders) '''8th Battalion Engine 40 / Ladder 17 / Squad 5 / Medic 10 - 13939 Dexter Ave. Built 1980 :Engine 40 (525) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 17 '(274) - 2000 Sutphen Platform (1500/95' MM) :'Squad 5 (397) - 2004 Spartan/SVI :Medic 10 - Engine 44 / Ladder 18 / Chief 8 - 21 Seven Mile Rd. West Built 1921 :Engine 44 (527) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 18 (380) - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) :Chief 8 - Engine 51 - 18326 Livernois Ave. Built 1926 :Engine 51 (479) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) Engine 56 / Medic 16 - 18601 Ryan Rd. Built 1927 :Engine 56 (374) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Medic 16 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton Medic 18 - 900 Merrill Plaisance St. :Medic 18 - '9th Battalion' Engine 46 - 10101 Knodell St. Built 1921 :Engine 46 (528) - 2007 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) Ladder 30 - 17475 Mt. Elliot Ave. Built 1922 :Ladder 30 (385) - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) Engine 50 / Ladder 23 / Medic 15 / Chief 9 - 12895 Houston Whittier St. Built 1925 :Engine 50 (476) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 23 (384) - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) :Medic 15 - 2013 International TerraStar / Horton :Chief 9 (567) - 2008 Ford Expedition Engine 52 / Ladder 31 - 5029 Mantistique St. Built 1926 :Engine 52 (373) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Ladder 31 (555) - 2008 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) Engine 58 / Squad 6 - 10800 Whittier St. Built 1928 :Engine 58 (375) - 2003 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) :Squad 6 (399) - 2004 Spartan/SVI Engine 60 - 19701 Hoover St. Built 1935 :Engine 60 (480) - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1250/500) 'Spare Apparatus' :Shop #217 - 1998 KME (1500/1000/20F) :Shop #249 - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) :Shop #251 - 2000 American LaFrance Eagle (1250/500) :Shop #382 - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) :Shop #383 - 2003 Pierce Dash (60/300/100' RM) 'Disbanded Companies' :Companies Disbanded in 2012 :Engine 5 - 433 Alexandrine St. W. :Engine 8 - 1625 W. Lafayette Blvd. :Engine 10 - 3396 Vinewood :Engine 20 - Detroit City Airport :Engine 21 - 10325 Linwood St. :Engine 23 - 1818 E. Grand Blvd. :Engine 31 - 1697 W. Grand Blvd. :Engine 38 - 1113 Coplin St. :Engine 47 - 17475 Mt. Elliot Ave. :Engine 49 - 12515 Grand River :Ladder 1 - 3050 Russell St. :Ladder 10 - 3812 Mt. Elliott St. :Ladder 16 - 7000 Helen St. :Ladder 24 - 18326 Livernois Ave. External links *Detroit Fire Department *Detroit Firefighters Category:Wayne County, Michigan Category:Michigan departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Michigan departments operating American Lafrance apparatus